


No Strings Attached

by Zyxst



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Beards (Facial Hair), Birth Control, Embarrassment, F/M, IUD, Kissing, Medical Examination, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You ask Sebastian to help you with a very personal problem.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 48





	No Strings Attached

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49236930088/in/dateposted-public/)

I stood outside the trailer, debating again. Embarrassed, but I needed help and I trusted him. I  
stepped up and knocked on the door. He opened it faster than I expected. "Hey, did you need  
something?" he asked.

"Um," I hedged and tried not to gawk at how gorgeous he looked dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. He  
smiled and combed a couple fingers through his beard. "Can I come in? It's kinda ...personal."

Sebastian moved back, motioning me in. I entered, glancing around. "Uh, you want something to   
drink? Water? Coffee?" I sat on the nearest chair, then stood up and paced around all the while  
wringing my hands together. He touched my arm, asking me with concern, "Are you okay? Sit down. Talk  
to me."

"God, this is embarrassing!" I groaned, hiding my face. Seb guided me back to the chair. He   
squatted beside me and rubbed my shoulders. I sighed and looked at him. Either he was the greatest  
actor ever or genuinely concerned for my welfare. "I can't believe I'm asking my celebrity crush  
this."

"I'm your celebrity crush?" He laughed with a grin. "Wow."

"Damnit, I can't." I put up a hand to block my view. "C'mon, [Y/N], just say it. The worst he can  
do is throw you out." A moment later, I asked, "Will you check my strings for me? I can't reach them."

He didn't say anything.

I stood up. "Okay, I'll leave and just go to my doctor's tomorrow." I still kept my view hidden as  
I hurried to the door.

"Hang on." He grabbed my elbow to stop me. "Whaddya mean? I don't- can you look at me? It's weird  
talking to someone who won't look at me."

Huffing, I dropped my hand and turned. Well, the major embarrassment is over. Looking into his  
baby blues and accepting that I'm asking six feet of Romanian godliness, I clearly state in a louder  
voice, "I need you to check my strings because I can't reach them."

"Your strings?"

"Oh Christ. My iud strings." My face heated up. 

Great. 

He wore the adorable confused look. "Oh-kay. Does that mean-" he did this hand shuffling thing   
between us and I nodded.

"I can talk you through it. It takes, like, 20 seconds. Well, more since you should wash your hands  
first."

"Okay. Sofa?"

"God, I can't believe I asked my celebrity crush to put his fingers in my vagina!" I mumbled as I  
walked over. I pulled my shorts off and lay down on my back.

"Celebrity crush, huh?" I caught him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh shut up."

Raising his hands, he said, "All right, serious time. I'll wash my hands and be right back. You  
get ...comfy, or whatever women do." I snorted. He moved to the bathroom and I heard the water  
running. I decided to take off my undies, shoving them in a pocket of my shorts. The water turned  
off and he came out drying his hands. He placed the towel on the sofa while he stood above me.  
"Now what?"

I pointed to where my feet were. He sat down. I lifted my legs up, bending at the knees and getting  
into the pelvic exam position. Sebastian ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He shut his  
eyes when he realized what he'd done.

"Hey, it's cool," I said with a small smile. "You only really need one finger." He cocked a brow.  
"Oh ha-ha. Listen." I explained what to do. "Put a finger inside my ...vagina" cue more blushing  
"and push up *gently* until you reach my cervix. Hopefully, you'll feel two strings coming out of  
it."

His cheeks looked flushed which got me to calm down. Shared embarrassment is a wonderful thing.  
"Do you need any ...prepping?" 

"You're the only prep I need and I didn't mean it to come out like that- just accept that I'm more  
than prepped for this."

"Okay, well," he motioned at my legs. I spread my knees apart and raised them up toward my chest.  
He made a strangled noise and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm going-"

"Just get it over with, please." The only way this could be more embarrassing is if Mackie burst  
in. "You're not doing anything." He breathed heavily, shifting around. "Do you need help?"

"This isn't how I pictured you."

I partially sat up and peered at him. "Would it be easier if I made sexy noises? Like," I pitched my  
voice higher to sound like a young girl. "Oh Sebby, please touch me! I need you so bad!" He looked  
away with choking laughter. When he peeked back, I continued. "I've been so good all day! Such a  
good little girl for Daddy!" I changed my position, dropping on leg on the floor and propping the  
other on the sofa's back, and lightly stroked my pussy.

He wasn't laughing any longer.

"Fine. I give up." I got up and pulled on my shorts, ignoring my underwear in favor of a faster  
escape. "Sorry about this. Forget it happened."

He reached for me when I rushed passed him. "No, wait! I'm sorry, I just ...I don't expect women  
to show up at my trailer."

"Like I said, forget it." I did my best to play it off. At the door, I turned back. "Seb, it's fine.  
You're not comfortable with it and that's okay. I'm the idiot who put you on the spot."

"See, that's the thing," he began. "Yeah, I'm uncomfortable, but not for the reasons you think. You  
asked me to do something extremely personal, something so far in the realm of a relationship that  
I'm flabbergasted." He touched my arms, rubbing his hands up and down. "It's humbling to know you  
put so much trust in me that you asked for my help." He kissed my cheek. 

I couldn't help myself. My arms wrapped around him. "Well, now you're giving me expectations."

"Such as?"

"More kisses." I arched up and pressed my lips to his. I giggled as I missed and ended up kissing  
his upper lip and mustache.

"I can do more kisses."

Smiling and kissing didn't work too well, but we managed. Seb lifted my arms to his shoulders and I  
pressed against him. His hands slid my shorts down, gravity pulling them to pool around my feet. I  
felt him softly stroking my pussy. I moaned into his mouth, tangling my tongue with his while I  
threaded fingers into his hair. He adjusted his stance, circled my well-slicked hole with two fingers,  
and eased them inside my channel.

Suddenly shuddering, I clung to him. Little breathy noises escaped my mouth as I climaxed. "I'm  
coming," I whispered.

"I know, baby, I know. Shhh, I've got you." Using shallow strokes, his fingers moved and I spasmed  
again. "Damn." He paused. His hand moved a little. My nail scrambled for purchase against his back  
when his thumb grazed along my clit and the other fingers slid between my cheeks. "Ahh, found 'em."

"Huh?"

"The strings. I found 'em. Feels kinda cool, ya know?" He wriggled a finger tip and I sensed him  
tracing the strings curling out of my cervix. I shook my head and kissed his bearded cheek.

Dork.


End file.
